Im melting In your eyes
by Inuyasha's Girl 1 im the first
Summary: song fic Inuyashaxkagome..inuxamie MitokuXsango


I'm melting in your eyes

ONE SHOT! INUYASHAXKAGOME

MIROKUXSANGO

It was that time again at Jewel high, valentines day. Inuyasha and Kagome where offically Boyfriend and girlfriend.

At the school, they held Dances for every ocacsion. Inuyasha and Kagome went together, Miroku and Sango went together also.

After an hour of Dancing, Kagome and Inuyasha went to the lunch room, where they held the pop machine and the pizza stand, but the one thing everyone was crazy about, KARIOKIE!

"hey ill be right back.'' Inuyasha said to Kagome.

"Sure ill be here on the bench." she replied, as she watched Inuyasha leave the room. Just then Sango walked over and joined her friend.

"Hey where's Miroku?" Kagome asked.

"I think he went to the bathroom." she replied.

Just then the guy at the karaoke stage said, "And now we have a very special song sung for a very lucky lady, Her name is Kagome. just then the spotlight went on Kagome. She blushed bright red.

Kagome looked up onto the stage and saw Inuyasha standing there. Holding the mic.

"This is a song Im singing for my Girl." Inuyasha said while smiling to Kagome.

just then the music Started.

**"I Caught Fire (In Your Eyes)" by the used**

Seemed to stop my breath  
My head on your chest  
Waiting to cave in  
From the bottom of my...  
Hear your voice again  
Could we dim the sun  
And wonder where we've been  
Maybe you and me  
So kiss me like you did  
My heart stopped beating  
Such a softer sin

(I'm melting, I'm melting)  
In your eyes  
I lost my place  
Could stay a while

And I'm melting  
In your eyes  
Like my first time  
That I caught fire  
Just stay with me  
Lay with me  
Now

Never caught my breath  
Every second I'm without you I'm a mess  
Ever know each other  
Trust these words are stones  
why cuts aren't healing  
Learning how to love

I'm melting (I'm melting)  
In your eyes  
I lost my place  
Could stay a while  
And I'm melting  
In your eyes  
Like my first time  
That I caught fire  
Just stay with me  
Lay with me  
(Stay with me lay with me now)

You could stay and watch me fall  
And of course I'll ask for help  
Just stay with me now  
Take my hand  
We could take our heads off  
stay in bed just make love that's all  
Just stay with me now

I'm melting (I'm melting)  
In your eyes  
I lost my place  
Could stay a while  
and I'm melting

In your eyes  
Like my first time  
That I caught fire  
Just stay with me  
Lay with me  
In your eyes  
I lost my place  
Could stay a while  
and I'm melting  
In your eyes  
Like my first time  
That I caught fire  
Just stay with me lay with me  
(Stay with me, lay with me)

In your eyes  
Let's sleep till the sun burns out  
I'm melting in your eyes (I'm melting in your eyes)  
Let's sleep till the sun burns out  
I'm melting in your eyes

Inuyasha dropped the mic and jumped off the stage. Kagome ran up and hugged him tight,

"I love you Inuyasha!" she said.

"I love you too Kagome" he replied.

Just then Miroku got on the stage, "This is for you Sango" he said.

**  
"Only One"- yellow card**

Broken this fragile thing now  
And I can't, I can't pick up the pieces  
And I've thrown my words all around  
But I can't, I can't give you a reason

I feel so broken up (so broken up)  
And I give up (I give up)  
I just want to tell you so you know

Here I go, scream my lungs out and try to get to you  
You are my only one  
I let go, there's just no one that gets me like you do  
You are my only, my only one

Made my mistakes, let you down  
And I can't, I can't hold on for too long  
Ran my whole life in the ground  
And I can't, I can't get up when you're gone

And something's breaking up (breaking up)  
I feel like giving up (like giving up)  
I won't walk out until you know

Here I go, scream my lungs out and try to get to you  
You are my only one  
I let go, there's just no one who gets me like you do  
You are my only, my only one

Here I go so dishonestly  
Leave a note for you my only one  
And I know you can see right through me  
So let me go and you will find someone

Miroku gets off the stage and walks twards Sango.

Here I go, scream my lungs out and try to get to you  
You are my only one  
I let go, there's just no one, no one like you  
You are my only, my only one  
My only one  
My only one  
My only one  
You are my only, my only one

"will you be my only one Sango?" he asked kneeling on one knee opining a ring box.

"Omg dose this meen you'll stop womanizing?"Sango said.

Miroku -shifty eyes- "umm...er..Sure!" he said.

Miroku and Sango where married after graduation, and Kagome was murderd by Inuyasha's girl 1 and Inuyasha married Her instead...not knowing what she had done...

END

LMAO i had to do that...

Peace


End file.
